Grocery Shopping
by Hannahble
Summary: Riku really dislikes grocery shopping... So why exactly is he in Wal-Mart? Oh yeah, Sora dragged him into the horrid place... How will poor Riku cope with this torture? And why does Sora need a mouse? One-shot! R&R? :D


Grocery Store

To be honest, I never go to the grocery store. It's not that I absolutely hate the place or anything, I just have better things to do than shop around for things I don't need. The only time I would go for necessary things like food is when my mom goes… And thus, my need to step foot in that germ-infested place disappears. Still, I can't deny that the grocery places piss me off a bit.

I've had a streak of four-month's absence from Wal-Mart, the main grocery store on Destiny Islands. Wal-Mart is the main grocery store pretty much everywhere, and my mom is convinced it has the best prices. What I think it lacks is quality, but that's just my opinion. The produce like apples and oranges aren't that tasteful and full of flavor like they are supposed to. Considering I love fruits, this really pisses me off. I'm not a picky eater, but I would still like to eat things that taste edible. I was never really fond of cardboard, you know? Oh, and then they sprinkle way too much chemicals on it, making it taste like Satan thought to put on his cologne nearby. Then there's the fact that there are children _everywhere _in there. I have two little sisters, ok? I am _done _with the crying for the time being. Hearing that pathetic cry for something they want makes my blood just boil and I want to hit something so hard they cry with the stupid beggar.

Still, there is only one person that could get me to go into the horrid crying-child-invested store. There is only _one_ person that wouldn't even think about forcing me to go in there; he'd just take my hand and before I could say 'I really don't like grocery shopping,' I'd be on isle three while he picks out his favorite cereal. Why do I stand this nuisance? You know, I ask myself the same damn thing… but being myself, the little voice inside my head (that I think is way too feminine) responds '_Because you want to be with Sora.' _Damnit. I hate it when that little voice is right, too.

I growl at a box of Cheerios over to the right, where it resides on isle three. Only a couple paces away is the last living person mentioned; Sora. He glances away from his box of Coco Puffs in his hands; I already know that whatever biting sarcastic comment I could make is gone. Those Caribbean eyes catch own and that biting icy feeling I usually have in my heart is replaced by the warm, content fire that silently summons me over to Sora's side. His pink full lips are too inviting; they are parted just a little bit (making the temptation worse, thanks a lot) to reveal just a hit of his perfectly white and straight two front teeth. His spiky brown hair sways a little bit when he turns his head to look at me. I really want to tangle my fingers into those disarrayed locks, but I say nothing.

He asks, "Are you ok, Riku?" _Come over here, and I will be, _is what I think, but I know I can't say that. But then again, if I say it anyway, he'll blush. I love his blush; he only blushes when he secretly agrees or wants something but he can't admit it or when he's embarrassed. When he's embarrassed, he'll get angry with you; if not, he'll look at the floor.

His blush is worth it. "Come over here, and I will be." I say, looking directly in those beautiful blue orbs. As if on cue, Sora breaks eye-contact and looks at the floor while his cheeks turn bright red. "Riku, we're in Wal-Mart!"

Chuckling, I walk over to him and take the box of Coco Puffs out of his hands. "And?" I ask cheekily.

"There are children here." he says, looking at me in a reprimanding way. I adopt a half-blank, half-annoyed expression; who cares about the children when they are too busy crying because mummy didn't get them ice cream?

He takes the box of cereal from my hands back and puts it in the Wal-Mart hand-basket. I sigh and ask, "How much more to do we have to buy?"

Finally, he at least looks sympathetic. "Only two more things; milk, and a mouse."

Exasperated, I exclaim, "What do you need a mouse for?"

He starts walking down the cereal isle toward the cold section against the wall. I follow, of course, and await his answer curiously. What kind of mouse is he talking about here? A computer mouse (I mean, we did recently get a new computer…) or a breathing, smelly, creepy live mouse? I desperately hope for the first.

I walk a little behind my companion, watching his hips sway just a bit in his worn jeans. I'm still confused and agitated, but I can't take my eyes away from him; he's just too striking to me. Actually, most girls think the same way but they're out of luck; he's mine. He glances back as if he knows he's being watched (he probably does; it's not like I was hiding it) and smiles at me. Then he stops, and holds his hand out; I'm unable to resist, so I take it and a moment later or fingers are intertwined. The people we pass by stare a bit, but I'm too far up in heaven to care.

We turn right and enter the realm of eggs, yogurt, sour cream, and milk. I grab 2% milk because both his hands are occupied with either the basket or my hand. I place the milk inside the said basket and we continue on our journey.

I have to ask again, "Why do you need a mouse?"

He growls angrily, "The stupid touch pad on my laptop hates me, so I'm getting a mouse." Oh… so it _is _a computer mouse. Thank God. I squeeze his hand and chuckle a bit. "Alright," I say between chuckles, "let's go get you that mouse." We continue to walk on, him guiding me to the technology department of the store.

He grins widely at me and I swear for a minute he's glowing. "See? Shopping isn't that bad." he says, looking forward again with a small grin on his face.

For a moment, I don't know what to say. Although I don't want to admit it… No, I still rather do something other than shopping. It's only because of Sora that I'm here.

"Nope, it's still that bad. You're the only reason I'm here." I say matter-of-factly. Then I realize how romantic that sounded; a blush pushes its way onto my cheeks, and I look away, suddenly very interested in a sign that says Mountain Dew is for sale for only 3.99 a 12-pack.

But then Sora suddenly pulls me into an empty isle and attacks my lips with his own; without even thinking, I kiss back, savoring the feeling. He pulls away too soon, and says suggestively, "Alright. Don't worry; I'll make it up to you later." The implication makes my blood rush south while I look at him, shocked.

Then he pulls me out of the isle again and drags me past more isles, checking each for computer mice. While he distractedly looks for them, I realize this: I will never tell him, but I'll go grocery shopping with him every day if he 'makes it up' to me later.


End file.
